The Plan
by Elisabeth-P
Summary: Rick's brother appears and Rick is jealous that he likes better to Beckett. Ryan, Esposito and Alexis make a master plan because of that. /// Please I hope reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**The master plan**

**By Elishak**

**Ext. – Primary School – day**

**Kate Beckett arrives to a crime scene with Ryan and Esposito following her. ****This time the crime was in a parking in a primary school. The victim was a young teacher named Veronica Carter. There are a few police officers and a lot of people round the scene. Among them an intellectual Castle wearing glasses and carrying a bag. He looks very sad, even he is crying a little bit.**

_Castle? What… Why are you wearing glasses?__ Are you crying?_

_Do I know you?_

_Are you kidding me?_

_No. I am sorry if I don´t remember you misses. __I just lost my colleague and my head is a little fuzzy right now._

**Kate doesn´t understand anything. ****Suddenly the same Castle that she knows appears beside her. **

_I see that you already know to my brother__, Beckett. _

_What…? Castle? I… what is this? You don´t have a brother. _

_Yes, I have. We are twins in fact. _

_Yes. I am Edward Castle, nice to meet you.__ And I am sure that you are the extraordinary KB, are you?_

_Well…_

_Yes, she is. __She is detective Kate Beckett._

_How is that I never knew that you have a brother?_

_Well, Edward is a low profile person.__ And I always respect that, so almost anybody knows about him. _

_You two are the same person!_

_No, no really__. I am a math's teacher. Richard is the master of the words. He is divorced, twice. And I am single. He is a father of one girl. I am the father of a lot of children, my students. He lives in a penthouse and is rich. I live in a little house with my dog and I don´t have enough money for a car, so I use the bike. _

_Edward loves his life and he never wanted my help. _

_Yes, that is true. We are twins, but inside we are totally different. _

_I hope know you better Edward. In the mean time I have a case, so with your permission…_

_Yes, of course. Anything you need you can call me _**(he gives to her his card)** _Veronica was a nice woman and my friend. _

_Thanks!_

**Rick and Kate go until Lanie to listen the report. ****Edward embraces a few students that there are near there. **

**Int. – Precinct 12****th**** – In the afternoon**

**Rick arrives at the precinct**** after have lunch with Alexis. Instantly he sees to his brother Edward drink coffee with Kate in the break room. She looks so happy. She laughs in loud voice and smile all the time. Rick feels sad and jealous. He goes until Ryan and Esposito. They are in Esposito desk. **

_So… What happen? Why is my brother here?_

_Beckett called him. She wanted talk with him about the vic but… well, they are talking about life since he arrived. _

_Why you two not __are there? _

_Honestly Castle? I don´t like me. __He acts so nice… I don´t know bro! Is your brother but…_

_I know__ what you are talking about Esposito! Maybe I am a bit annoy but he is extremely annoy with his act of nice boy. _

_Yeah. But apparently Beckett doesn´t think the same. _

_I see… well, I see you later guys. _

_What? _

_I really don´t want to see to Kate so happy with my brother. I am going home. Call me when he leaves the precinct. _

_No, Castle. You are going there and fight for your place in here. We are with you, man!_

_Thanks boys! But I don´t know… maybe I don´t have to disturb them. _

_What happen, men? You are not like this. _

_I know what happen, Ryan. Castle is jealous. _

_Yeah, I think the same. Because looks like Beckett felt in love with Edward…_

_What? She said that?_

_Something likes that. Beckett said that Edward Castle likes her much than you._

_Really? _

_Yeah! _

_So, Rick, what are you going to do?_

_I am going home. Tell Beckett that she can call me if she needs me. Bye guys!_

**Castle leaves the place very fast. **

_Castle is so in love!_

_We have to do something, man!_

_Yeah!_

**Suddenly, Edward ****leaves the place and Kate return to her desk.**

_Hey guys! There is something new?_

_On the case?_

_Of course, why?_

_I don´t know… maybe you and Edward are going to marry__._

_What?_

_You two look so happy together. _

_Yeah! Even Castle said that. _

_Where is Castle?_

_He went home. He said that you can call him if you need him. He looked so sad._

_Yeah! _

_Why? What the hell is going on, boys?_

_I don´t know… He came here and then he went home. _

_Yes! He said something like "Kate look so happy with Edward. I don´t want to disturb her" and then went home._

_Yeah! And also he said something like "I am going to kill __myself because my brother is nicest than me, and Kate chose him over me"._

_That's true. But maybe we understudied bad. _

_I think you should call him, Beckett. _

_Or even go until his home. _

_I think that you two are reading bad books or seeing bad movies._

_Maybe, maybe not!_

**Kate takes her phone and call to Castle. ****But nobody answer. Kate is worry. **

_Well, I am going to Castle´s home. But only just in case._

_Yeah, of course!_

**Kate leaves the place. Ryan and Esposito ****hit hands. **

**Ext****. / Int. – Castle´s house – In the evening**

**Kate arrives to the apartment and hit the door.**** Alexis open it. She is wearing a dress. **

_Hi Detective Beckett!_

_Hello Alexis! Is your dad here?_

_I thought that he was with you. What happen?_

_Well, nothing bad. Just that your dad saw to Edward at the precinct and he left… _

_My dad loves his brother but he is always jealous about him. _

_I don´t understand that. Your dad has everything he wants. _

_Well, not everything…__ Were you tried to call him?_

_Yeah! He didn´t answer. _

_Try again!_

**Kate**** tries again. And they listen to the phone ringing inside the house. **

_I think that your dad is in home._

**They look for Castle inside**** the apartment. **

**Alexis finds the phone over his desk. **

_Here is the phone!_

**Kate is really worried.**

_Look upstairs, Alexis!_

_Okay. _

**Alexis goes ****upstairs then come back.**

_S__o?_

_He is sleeping. But __I think that he was crying and I believe that he has fever. _

_Really? _

_Yes. I don´t know what to do. My grandma is in Los Angeles and I have this party tonight. Well, I think that I am not going… Owen is going to freak out… _

_No. I can stay, Alexis. You go to your party. _

_Really? _

_Yes. Don´t worry!_

_You are amazing Beckett!_

_Show me Castle´s room and then go to the party. _

_Okay!_

**Alexis shows to Kate the room, and then closes the door with key and runs away. ****Kate not notices that at that moment. **

**Alexis call to Ryan.**

_Mission accomplished!__ They are locked in the room. I am going to sleep in Page´s house and tomorrow I come back…. Yeah! I have the two phones with me. Bye!_

**Alexis leaves the apartment. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Int. – Castle´s room – in the evening **

**Kate is not sure how to act. She never was in that room before and she never was in such ****intimate situation with Castle. He is lying on the bed, in an adorable pajama, closed eyes and hugging a pillow. She never thought that she could see him in that way. Beckett smiles because the view and goes until him. She puts her hand on his forehead. He doesn´t have fever at all. But he looks like he was crying. Kate pretends leave the room in silence but when she tries open the door she can´t do it. She looks for her phone but it´s not in her coat. She starts to call to Alexis in low voice. **

_Alexis! Alexis! Open up, please!__ I think that…_ **(She realizes that the lock door is on purpose) **_I can´t believe it._ _Castle! Castle! Get up! We are locked. _

**Castle apparently is having a nice dream…**

_Yes, I love you too… __No, I love you more… me too… yes, yes, yes… _

**Beckett ****cant's believe be in that situation. She returns beside Castle and tries to get up him. **

_Castle, please! Get up! Alexis locked us. __Castle came on!_

_What…? I thought that I was dreaming but you-are-here… I don´t… _

_I am here, Castle. You are not dreaming anymore. _

_But… What are you doing in my dream?_

_This is not a dream. I am here, in your bedroom. Alexis locked us. _

_Why?_

_I don´t know exactly but Ryan and Esposito are her accomplices. _

_Okay… but anyway, why are you here?_

_Because… well… The boys told me that you left the precinct sad, and then Alexis told me tha__t you were crying and with fever so… _

_Are you worried about me, Beckett?_

_Maybe__ a little bit… but you don´t have fever and… Why you left the precinct? _

**Rick**** smiles and sits on the bed. Beckett blushes and takes a seat beside him. **

_I left the precinct because… Do you want the truth? _

_Yeah!_

_Well, I saw you in the break room with Edward__. You looked so happy with him that I didn´t want to bother you with my annoy presence. You was laughing, Beckett, in a loud voice. I felt sad. I mean envious. _

_Edward is a __good guy, you know? He is smart, polite, proper and very cute. _

_Yeah, __I know… you deserve him… He can make you happy, Beckett. Then if you want to be with him let me know so I am not going anymore to the precinct. _

_Stop, Castle! What are you talking about? Your brother is a friend of the __vic and nothing more. You saw that you wanted… _

_Really?_

_Yeah! _

_But you and he look so nice together… _

_Please, Castle! Edward is nobody to me. I like your annoy presence around. Okay?_

_Really?_

_Yes, really. _

_I am smart, polite, proper, good guy and very cute too, also charming and handsome. _

_And incredibly __narcissistic! _

_Well, nobody is perfect!_

_I know! … Castle!_

_Yes?_

_Tell me about your dream… Was I on it? _

_Yes actually. We were here in my room and I was… well, never mind! _

_What?_

_I was proposing you and you said yes. __Then we made… Wait a minute! Maybe he wasn´t me… maybe he was my brother. _

_Please, Castle! Not again! _

_Sorry! __… So are we locked you said?_

_Yes, we __are. Tell me please that you have an extra key. _

_I have one. __It is in the wardrobe, take it. _

**Beckett goes to the wardrobe and ****when opens it she see a picture of her inside the door. **

_Castle! Why you have a picture of me in your wardrobe?_

_This __is one of the photos that took the Cosmo magazine, you remember?_

_I know that. But I asked you why you have it here__._

_Well, I have that picture because I love see you every morning when I woke up and every night when I go to bed. _

_You can see me at the precinct all day__, every single day._

_Yeah! But I can kiss the picture. Can I kiss you all day and every single day?_

_Of course not! _

_Well, because of that I have that picture. __You can kiss me in every back of my books if you want. _

_What? Why I… _**(She blushes) **_Please, Castle! You are so… Why are you…?_

…_you already did it, did you? __Kiss the back of my books. _

_No! I never… I mean… _

_You did it! _**(He smiles)**

_Maybe… once! But that was before__ I met you!_

_I don´t believe you, Beckett. __I am sure that you give me a good night kiss every night. _

_No, I don´t!_

**She ****takes the extra key and closes the wardrobe´s door. She goes until the door and opens it. Castle goes until her and takes her hand. **

_Wait, __Beckett! Listen to me. _

_What, Castle?_

_I think that Ryan, Esposito and Alexis want make a good __thing for us. _

_Why?_

_You d__on´t be silly, Beckett. You like me very much. And I like you something, do I?_

_Something!_

**Castle ****closes the space between them. **__

_Why are you going to do, Castle?_

_I am going to kiss you. Is it okay?_

_I think so. _

_Good!_

**He kisses her. And then she kisses him. **

**After**** a long time kissing each other, they go downstairs.**

**Int. – Castle´s ****living room – At night **

**He goes with her until the exit door.**

_So…_

_Yeah…_

_I think that we have to have a plan too… I mean, like the boys and Alexis. _

_Yes, our own master plans!_

_Yeah! __But… What?_

_Mmm!__ I think that I have one but…_

_What is it about?_

_Give to them that they wanted but extremely. _

_How is that?_

_I think that we should make them __uncomfortable, very awkward. _

_I am in. _

_Really?_

_Yes. They should find that they were looking for. Because you know, I mean…_

_Yes, I know. __Great! We start tomorrow morning at the precinct. _

_Okay! _

_And th__en here in my home because Alexis. And maybe…_

…_Fine!_

_Well, until tomorrow, Detective!_

_Good night, Castle!_

**They kiss each other very deeply**** and then she leaves. **


End file.
